


Just One Thing I Need

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Arthur, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was never lucky in love, until he met Merlin, the slightly awkward barista at Albion Café.  When the café is threatened to be shut down, Arthur teams up with Merlin to help him save Albion.  Little did he know he'd be falling hard in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingerprintbruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/gifts).



> Happy Holidays fingerprintbruises!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Merlin Holidays gift! I tried my best to incorporate as many of your interests as I could! Much love to you this Holiday season!! 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas, my two profound bonds, J and A.

It’s funny, isn’t it, how when two people meet you have no idea how it’s going to end?  Will they become the best of friends; supporting each other, laughing about everything together, sitting on rocking chairs on a porch somewhere, reminiscing about the past?  Maybe they’ll become soul mates, meant to be, a greater more profound bond that shakes the very core of their existence and changes their lives.

_Bull-fucking-shit._

That isn’t life, it’s _hoping_ with fingers crossed, knock on wood attitude that you will meet that one person, that perfect person who will change your life and you won’t fuck it up and make an ass out of yourself and end up alone, forever.

Arthur has always been bitter about love.  Maybe it was the multiple relationships that he’s had that have ended in someone getting hurt.  He didn’t understand how or why it happened to him.  His parents had a perfect, fantastic love life, before, well, before life dealt them the ‘you’re shit outta luck card’ and Igraine passed away.  Fuckin’ cancer. 

Even after her death, Uther held a proud head, always boasted about her, loved her endlessly, never ceasing…

Even Morgana has had luck. Surprisingly, her fashionista ego hasn’t affected her love life, oh no, she’s going steady with Arthur’s friend, best friend at that.  Leon is always saying, “Don’t worry man, you’ll have your time.  You’ll meet _the one._ ”

Jesus fucking Christ, how long does it take for _the one_ to show up?  What, did they get lost? Take a wrong turn? Realize that it’s Arthur they’re heading for, hit the brakes and get the hell outta dodge?

Arthur always hoped though, hoped things would change hoped that he would either meet the one of his dreams or accept his fate of being along forever.

Last year of Uni, and Arthur was still hoping…

The last of the leaves on the trees had fallen.  The crisp November air carried the smell of the dying leaves, and nipped at the exposed skin on Arthur’s face.

Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched over against the wind.  He had finally escaped the stuffy, too quiet library, thoughts of a hot cuppa and settling down with a good book occupied his mind.

His phone buzzed and he scrambled to pull it out of his pocket.

Morgana.

“What?”

_“Hello to you too, oh wonderful, fantastic brother of mine.”_

Arthur sighed, “Sorry, my mind’s somewhere else.  How are you?”

_“I’m great actually, but I’d be even more pleased if you’d join me for a cup of coffee?”_

Arthur closed his eyes and angled his face to the sky.  He loved Morgana, but ‘just a cup of coffee’ meant talking for hours on end about her toils at work of finding the right belt for this dress or the right shoes for that dress. When she got bored of that it was nagging Arthur about his love life, or lack of. “Sure, where?”

Morgana squealed, _“Great! The coffee shop on the corner of King and Bloomsbury, it’s a little thing, barely noticeable, but not hidden. I’ll see you in a bit!”_  

Arthur tucked his phone away and shielded himself against the wind again.  It was a good thing he wasn’t too far from the café, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand being cold.

Once he stepped into the warmth of the cramped café, he relaxed his shoulders and breathed in the smell of roasting beans and baked goods.  Despite the cramped conditions of the café, he spotted Morgana instantly, tucked away in the back corner.  He traipsed his way over and took her in a one arm hug and kissed her temple, “You look stunning today, aren’t you cold?” He asked, eyeing her skirt.

She smiled her wickedly, beautiful smile and shook her head, “Sacrifices Arthur, sometimes you have to do it in order to survive.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, “I had a conference with corporate today, big things in store for the magazine.” She sipped her latte and eyed Arthur over the top of her black framed glasses.

Arthur shrugged off his backpack and pea coat and slid into the booth across from her, “That’s exciting, are you allowed to share or is it top secret?”

“Oh top secret, only those with the mental capacity for greatness are allowed to hear.”

Arthur snorted and nodded at her drink, “What are you having?”

“Oh, it’s their special, gingerbread latte, Arthur, it is like Heave in a cup.  The barista is excellent, Gwaine, ugh outstanding skills and the way his fingers work to make this coffee…” her face softened, blissful and dreamlike, her smile sweet and soft.

“Morgana please, not in public.”  He heard Morgana giggle as he got up and worked his way to the counter.  She wasn’t kidding.  Not only were Gwaine’s hands skilled at working the machines in a sufficient quick manner, but he was gorgeous to boot.

His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the silkiness shined in the dim lighting.  His eyes crinkled in the corners as he worked, taking orders and chatting it up with the customers.  His muscular torso tapered to a slim waist, the apron hanging loosely from his hips.  Arthur swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the menu.

Jesus what was he going to get?  He tried not to look at Gwaine again, afraid that he’d become too distracted and be incapable of stringing words together to form a sentence.  With his eyes glued to the board he contemplated, something that tasted good but did nothing to keep him awake, or bitter but efficient?

He was currently wondering what the peppermint mocha tasted like when he heard someone clearing their throat, obviously trying to get Arthur’s attention.  Arthur licked his lips and put on his best smile, hoping to charm the pants off this Greek god of a barista.

Arthur was slightly taken aback when he looked away from the board and was face to face with a mess of raven black hair stuck under a cap and rectangular glasses.  Arthur strained to keep the smile, trying not to show his disappointment that Gwaine was nowhere in sight to take his order.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” The boy asked, his smile reaching ear to ear, which Arthur had now noticed the obscene size of the barista’s ears. 

“Um,” He glanced at the menu again, looking anywhere but the ears, “How’s the, uh, the peppermint mocha?”

“Oh, it’s great, it truly is! I suggested putting it on the menu myself and created the formula for our own special recipe.  Highly recommended, without bias of course.” He gave a cheeky smile and laughed at his own joke.  Arthur nodded slowly, not sure whether to laugh along or pretend he didn’t hear the last part.

“I’ll have one of those, grande, please,” Arthur ordered, reaching into his wallet for money.

“Whipped cream and sauce?”

“Sure, why not, go crazy.” Arthur watched as the tall, lanky boy worked effortlessly to make his festive mocha.  Everything was going smoothly, until the coffee machine stopped working.  The boy furrowed his brows at it, gave it a tap on the side, a few nudges of the levers.

“Weird, usually that does the trick.”  He bent forward, his face close to the nozzle.  Arthur had the feeling he should not be putting his face so close to the machine.  He was right.

Seconds later the machine gurgled and coffee splattered out until it was at a smooth flow again, as if nothing happened.

The barista on the other hand, had hot coffee splattered all over the front of his shirt, apron, and face.  He stumbled backwards with a small gasp, his mouth opened in a wide “o”.  Arthur was momentarily concerned, that coffee had to be hot, but the barista smiled and choked out a laugh as he took off his glasses and wiped them on a clean rag.

“Fourth time this week.”

Arthur starred at him, has he not learned that sticking his face in front of the nozzle is a bad idea?

“What the bloody hell did you do mate?” Gwaine came out of the backroom when he heard the commotion. 

“It’s acting up again. It wasn’t me I swear,” he said, holding his hands up in defense.  Gwaine looked to his fellow barista then at Arthur.

“Well don’t make the customer wait, get going.” Gwaine whipped a small white towel at the barista, and smiled at Arthur, “Haven’t seen you here before.  The name’s Gwaine, welcome to my coffee shop.” He swept his arm over the counter, letting it drop sadly when he looked at his gurgling machine.

“It’s um…lovely, very quaint.”

“I’ve been saying that Gwaine should have live music every Friday night and have themed days, but he isn’t budging,” The barista making Arthur’s mocha said over his shoulder.

Gwaine sighed, “Merlin, I’ve told you, we are a professional business here, not a free for all.”

So, big ears had a name.  Arthur looked over Merlin again, from his hair to his big ears, the glasses he wore to the baseball cap that sat crooked on his head. 

“Nothing wrong with a little fun, Gwaine, you know spice it up a little bit.”  Arthur watched as he swirled whipped cream on top of his coffee and topped it off with chocolate sauce.  He popped a lid on and handed Arthur the drink, “That’ll be £2.75.” Merlin rang up the coffee and gave Arthur a wide grin that made him look a little too goofy.

“Keep the change,” Arthur said as Merlin took the money.  Merlin’s grin changed to a toothy smile as he put the rest in the tip jar.

“Thanks, enjoy your coffee! Let me know what you think of it, yeah?”

Arthur nodded, “Sure, thanks.” He lifted his cup to Merlin and went back to the table.

Morgana looked up from her phone, “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, mishap with the coffee machine,” Arthur said, smiling at Merlin’s ridiculous reaction to being splattered with steaming, hot coffee.

Arthur’s predictions of conversation topics were spot on.  Morgana discussed the new line of clothing and some of the changes to the magazine.  Once she realized Arthur was spacing out, watching the other customers sip their coffee, she stopped and leaned closer.

“So, Arthur…”

_Here it comes…_

“…seeing anyone?”

“Morgana, nothing has changed since two weeks ago. If I had someone, you would know,” he groaned.  He sipped on his mocha, which was surprisingly tasty…possibly the best he’s ever had.

Morgana pursed her lips, “You can’t go on like this Arthur, you’ve gotta get out there, meet new people, do something new and exciting.  Get your nose out of the books for a weekend and go to a party or something.  It’s not healthy.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.  If I had people to go with I would.”

“What about Lance and Gwen? Or Leon and Percival, I’m sure they’d go out with you.”

“First of all, Leon is too busy sucking face with you, second, Lance and Gwen are too busy sucking each other’s faces, and third…”  He actually couldn’t think of why he couldn’t hang out with Percival. 

‘That’s it; it’s final, call Percival and tell him to clear his calendar for some weekend.  Go out and do something, be naughty, go clubbing, anything!”

Arthur scoffed, “Alright, alright. I’ll call him when I get back to the flat. Now will you stop nagging me?”

Morgana watched Arthur, waiting for any sign that he was considering backing out.  When she was satisfied, she nodded and sighed, “Fine…but if you don’t at least _try_ to get laid-“

“Morgana…” Arthur glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and reached for her coat.  “Just saying little brother, you and I both know you’re in dire need of some TLC.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he followed Morgana and grabbed his coat to put on.  As he followed her out of the café, he turned to let Merlin know that the mocha was perfect, but he wasn’t behind the counter.

 _I’ll get him next time._ He thought.  Maybe he and Percival can stop here for a coffee or something before going out.

Arthur gave Morgana a farewell hug and a swift kiss on the cheek before departing.  The thought of going back to an empty apartment sat heavy in his stomach.  He really needed to do something about this loneliness.

~oo0oo~

It was the end of another busy day at Albion, and Merlin was stuck wiping down the coffee machine.  It had exploded twice in one day; both times splattering Merlin with boiling hot coffee. 

“Gwaine, you really need to do something about this machine.  Twice in one day? I think it hates me.”  Merlin frowned at the machine, watching the last bits of coffee drip into the grate below.

Gwaine chuckled, “It must be you, because it doesn’t do that to me.  Hey, hand me that rag will you?” Gwaine caught it and started wiping down the counters, “Besides, we don’t really have the money to replace it.”

Merlin watched as Gwaine’s smile faded.  He knew how much this café meant to him, but they were having trouble financially.  It was hard competing with some of the other coffee shops around town; it also didn’t help that they couldn’t afford to advertise as much as they wanted to. 

It started a week ago when the bank called to inform Gwaine that he was late on mortgage payment. He sat at one of the tables for hours trying to work out the books and how they could make more money.  Merlin stayed with him until two in the morning. At that point, Gwaine was almost in tears and told Merlin to go home, get some rest.  Needless to say, Merlin didn’t sleep well that night. He tossed and turned trying to come up with an idea.  Nothing came to him until a week later, when he received information about his senior project.

He stood watching Gwaine rub down the counter mindlessly, his brows pinched in concentration, no doubt fretting over the money issue.

Merlin fiddled with his rag, took his cap off to run his hand through his hair, and straightened his glasses before clearing his throat, “Um, Gwaine…can I talk to you about something?”

Gwaine looked up, concern written on his face, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Well…I was thinking…I may have an idea to help with the uh, the money situation.”

Gwaine stopped wiping down the counter to look at Merlin.  Merlin continued when Gwaine didn’t say anything. “See, I have to do a senior project for school and it has to be about something that matters to us, and well, right now this is a big deal not only for you, but for me too.  Without you and this coffee shop, who knows where I’d be…” Merlin’s voice trailed off at the end of the sentence, remembering a past he wanted to forget.

Gwaine took a step closer to Merlin and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Go on,” he said, his voice soothing and calm.

Merlin took a deep breath and continued, “I was thinking I could use my project to help advertise for the shop, you know, as like a marketing campaign or something.  Spread the name, get people to come.”  He looked to Gwaine, hopeful.

“That…that would be great Merlin, but I don’t want you to waste your time and put your project in jeopardy for this shithole-“

“No, Gwaine, it’s not a shithole.  All the customers we have, even though it’s not many, they all love it here.  They love the coffee, they love you, they would be devastated to see it go.  And I…I don’t know what I’d do without it either.  It’s like a second home to me, and you’re the closest friend I have.” Merlin squared himself up against Gwaine, trying his best to make him see reason. “Seeing you struggle night after night, it’s not fair, and I want to do something to help, please let me help Gwaine? Please?”

Gwaine watched as Merlin finished his rant.  He really wanted this coffee shop to make it and he was grateful Merlin wanted to help, but what if it fell through and Merlin was crushed because all his efforts were for nothing, or it ruined his project.

Gwaine hung his head, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to decide if he should even give Merlin any hope.  He sighed and let his hand drop from Merlin’s shoulder.  He turned back to the counter, putting his hands out to lean on it.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin step closer. “Gwaine?”

“How…how would you do this? Let’s say you can get this photo shoot going, you create posters or whatever, then what? Do we just hang them up around the city? Wait for people to read them and come? If we do this Merlin, we can’t go into this half-assed, it’s gotta be solid and it’s gotta be good.”

Merlin bit his lip as he thought about it.  Gwaine was right, he has a plan, but he needs to make sure it’s a solid one.  But who could he ask?  He knew nothing about business or marketing…he knew pictures and art and design. “Okay…okay, no problem. We’ll just…we’ll…” He didn’t know…he didn’t know anyone who could help.

Merlin watched as any sign excitement left Gwaine’s body, draining him of his hope.  He leaned against the counter, his thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“We will fix this Gwaine…I promise,” Merlin whispered.  Gwaine waved his hand in the air, dismissing Merlin.

“You can go home early.”

“But-“

“Merlin, I need time…I need to be alone to think.”

He hesitated a second longer, but when Gwaine didn’t move or say anything else, Merlin placed his rag on the counter, slipped off his apron, and left.

Merlin woke up the next morning with a headache and a feeling that the world was out to get him.  He had stayed up late, researching ways to improve a business.  He was so lost in the terms and graphs and charts that it made less sense than before and only confused him more.

No matter how hopeless it seemed Merlin was determined to make it work.  He handed in his proposal for his project idea, his head held high.  His professor beamed at the idea.  They talked endlessly on photo shoot ideas and he really tried his best to help Merlin with marketing ideas, but insisted he ask someone who knew what they were talking about.

By lunch, Merlin was feeling better, but every time he remembered the daunting task, his stomach sank and his hoped fluttered away bit by bit.

When Merlin arrived at the coffee shop later that evening, he was glad to find Gwaine in a happier mood, though he could see the distant worry in his eyes.

“Hey, Gwaine, how’s business today?” Though Merlin didn’t need to ask, there were only two people in the shop, regulars.  Gwaine only shrugged and went to the back of the shop, leaving Merlin alone behind the counter. 

He was organizing the baked goods on the shelf under the counter when he heard the bell tinkle.  He was so eager to get a customer that he whacked his head on the counter, and instead of greeting the customer with big eyes and a smile, he met them with watering eyes and a grimace.

“Hello, good-ow-evening.  How can I help you?” He asked as he rubbed his head.  Merlin blinked back a few tears to get a better look at his customer.  It was a familiar face, not a regular, but…”Hey, it’s you, um wait don’t tell me,” Merlin closed his eyes tight and thought back to the day before, “Peppermint mocha, grande, right?” He snapped his fingers and looked to his customer for reassurance.

His blue eyes were shining with amusement as he ruffled his blonde hair, “Yeah, that’s right. I actually came in to let you know what I thought about it.”  His shifted the bag slung on his shoulder, which was straining from the weight of his books.

“Oh right! So? What did ya think?”

“It was actually some of the best coffee I’ve ever had. You said you created your own recipe?” 

Merlin nodded and he felt his face flush, “Yeah…I mean I didn’t come up with the idea for peppermint mocha coffee, obviously, but I added my own special ingredient,” he said nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air.

The blonde smirked, “And what ingredient would that be?”

Merlin leaned forward on the counter, “Now if I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret, would it? How do I know you don’t work for some other coffee shop and you’re trying to run us out of business?”

The blonde scoffed and adjusted his bag again, “No, not a spy, just a business student at the University.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.  Maybe this man, this blonde haired, blue eyed man, was his answer. “Oh, business, very nice. What do you want to do with that?” He asked, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

“Well, I guess follow in my father’s footsteps and work for Pendragon, Inc.,” He said with a shrug.

Merlin’s mouth popped open, “Pendragon, Inc? Your father…wow.” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck; he was basically talking to the heir of one of the greatest privately owned businesses in the world.

The blonde hung his head shyly, hiding his smile.  Merlin tried to rid the awkwardness between them, “So, uh, did you just come to tell me how great my coffee is and boast about your family business or did you want some coffee?” He gave a crooked smile, hoping it didn’t sound too rude.

The blonde laughed, “No, no, I didn’t come here to boast, just wanted to let you know, but you know what, I guess while I’m here, I’ll have another peppermint mocha, venti this time.”

“No problem, the bigger the better, right?”  He looked to blonde, hoping he didn’t take it the wrong way.  Merlin was surprised when he looked at him.  His eyes were lit with amusement and he looked like he was trying to bite back a retort. Merlin laughed at his expression and turned to the machine, praying it wouldn’t back fire on him again.

“It’s Merlin, right? How long have you been working here?” The blonde asked.

“Since my first year at Uni, it’s like a second home, and yeah, Merlin’s the name,” Merlin hesitated, should he ask?  It seemed like this guy might turn out to be a regular, and Merlin knew all the regular’s names. “So, uh, it’s your last year at Uni?”

Merlin looked over his shoulder at the blonde.  He nodded and patted his bag, “Working on my senior project now.  That’s why I’m carrying all these damn books.”  Merlin finished off the mocha with whipped cream and syrup and slid it across the counter.

“I know the feeling, what’s your project?”  He reached under the counter for a lid.

“How to make small businesses flourish, especially in this economy.”

Merlin smacked his head on the counter again, “Wait, really?” He rubbed his head, grimacing.

The blonde watched him, a bit of worry flickering across his face, “Uh, yeah, you okay? That’s the second time since I came in.”

Merlin nodded, “Yeah, I uh, it’s a habit…I should probably stop though, I don’t need more damage.”  They laughed together as Merlin popped the lid on, “There you go, one peppermint mocha for Mister Big-Shot Pendragon.”

“Arthur,” he said, giving Merlin money in exchange for the cup.

Merlin smiled, “Well Arthur, good luck on your senior project.  I hope this won’t be the last time I see you in this shop.”

Arthur smirked behind his cup, “No, it probably won’t be.”  He lifted his cup to Merlin as he took a few steps backward, then he gracefully turned around just in time to open the door.  Merlin watched as he pulled his coat tighter around him, protecting himself from the cold gusts of wind.

Arthur Pendragon could possibly be the answer to his question; his knight in shining armour.

~oo0oo~

Arthur’s senior project was being a real bitch. 

He just couldn’t find the right answers, the perfect formula, for having your own business.  He threw his marketing text book across the room.  He tucked his feet under him and crossed his arms, fuming like a five year old while he sat on his futon.  Thank God he was going out with Percival tonight.  He wasn’t sure how much more of this school thing he could take.

He glanced at the clock.  One hour until Percival would show.  Arthur sighed and got up off the couch.  He went to his bedroom, making sure to kick his economics book on the way.  After he was satisfied with his outfit, dark jeans and a button up, he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed outside to wait for his friend.

Tonight, he was going to introduce Percival to the coffee shop.  Arthur hadn’t been true to his word.  Two weeks had passed and he hadn’t stepped foot in the shop since he went in to tell Merlin about how great his coffee was.  He felt a little guilty, but it’s not like he had made a promise or anything.

A few minutes later Percival showed and they played catch up while they walked.  To add more guilt to Arthur’s conscience, he forgot how nice of a guy Percival was and it only made him feel more ashamed that he didn’t talk to him more. Percival was shy and quiet, but once you got him talking about something he enjoyed, he never shut up. 

“So, how’d you find this coffee shop we’re going to?” He asked, his voice deep and soothing.

“Morgana invited me a few weeks ago.  They make awesome coffee.  I don’t know, it’s nice and the guys who work there are real nice too.”

He saw Percival smile, “Is that why we’re going?”

“Hm?”

“Are we going for the coffee or the guys who make it?”

Arthur barked out a laugh, “The coffee, I mean, if the guys end up making it even better than so be it.”

And that’s exactly what happened.  As soon as they walked into the shop, Percival was captivated by the long haired, crinkled eyes of Gwaine, the sexy barista. 

“Arthur, when you said they were nice, I didn’t think you meant _this_ kind of nice,” he said, jerking his thumb to Gwaine.

“Oh, well…I mean, you know, I really came here for the coffee but…” His last words were drowned out by Gwaine’s booming voice.

“One grande soy vanilla latte, no foam, for…” His words hung in the air, waiting for Percival to give him his name.

“Percival,” he said, taking the hot beverage.  Arthur saw their fingers brush and just like that Percival was gone and Gwaine was smitten.

Jesus Christ.  There goes his last single friend.

At some point, Gwaine joined them at their table and started chatting up a storm with Percival.  They didn’t ignore Arthur per say, but let’s just say Arthur was able to get in his name and that they weren’t together, but that was the extent of his contribution.

He was about to leave Percival and Gwaine to flirt and talk with each other, his stomach churning with jealousy, when he heard his name being called.

“Arthur?” He turned to find the voice saying his name.  His eyes found Merlin, leaning over the counter, his glasses and hat askew, a smile playing on his lips. “Haven’t seen you in a while.  How’ve you been?  Senior project going well?”

Arthur gave a quick glance to Percival, he’d be okay. Arthur excused himself and went over to the counter.  Merlin stood up straight, his hips leaning against the counter.

“The project’s the thing that has been keeping me hostage. Sorry.” He added at the end.

Merlin held up a hand, “Hey, no problem.  It’s been the same for me.”

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but all of a sudden, Arthur wanted nothing more than to know all about Merlin.

“What are your troubles?”

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, “A subject.  I’m a photo major and well, I’m trying to make my project work for more than just a senior project.  I’m trying to get it to save this coffee shop.”

Arthur watched as Merlin looked around the shop, his eyes filled with sadness.  “What’s the problem with the shop?”

Merlin glanced over Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Gwaine, “We might have to shut it down, sell it.  We’re having trouble paying for it.  Business isn’t like it used to be when Gwaine first opened it.” 

The gears started moving in Arthur’s head.  “Huh.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, say, how would you like to make this a group effort?” Arthur spun around to look at Merlin. 

Merlin looked startled and a bit confused, “Wait…what?”

Arthur took a step towards the counter, eager to let Merlin know more, “Listen, you need help getting this business back on its feet. I need to discover the formula and strategy to do so.  We could work together; I’ll help you and in return you’ll be helping me. What do ya say?”

Arthur was afraid he was being too forward, after all, this was only the third time he was talking to Merlin, but there was something about him…

To his surprise Merlin beamed, his smile stretching ear to ear, “If I was sure Gwaine wouldn’t fire me for it, I’d jump over this counter and hug you, are you sure? I mean, you’ll really help?”

Arthur laughed, he was amused by Merlin’s excitement, “Yes, of course I’ll help.  I’d hate to see this place go when there’s something I could possibly do to help. Besides, where would I get my peppermint mocha from?”

Merlin seemed to shake with excitement, “This…this is great, really it is, but one thing, you can’t tell Gwaine.”

“Why?”

Merlin ducked his head and Arthur had to take another step forward in order to hear him, “He doesn’t think there’s any way to save this place.  I think he’s lost all hope.  Whenever I bring it up he gets-it just upsets him more.  So, I’ve been trying to figure it out on my own, but I’m terrible at business and, man you have no idea…I just….”  Merlin took off his cap to run a hand through his raven black hair before placing it back on his head.  He reached under the counter, pulling out paper and pencil.  He scribbled something down. “Here’s my number.  Maybe we can meet this weekend? Discuss our plan of action?”

Arthur took the paper and glanced at the loopy, childlike handwriting, “Sounds good. I’ll give you a call.”

Merlin smiled and his big ears turned red, whether it was from embarrassment or excitement, Arthur didn’t know, but it was entertaining to say the least, “Thank you, Arthur, this means a lot.”

“No problem,” he was flustered by Merlin’s appreciation.  Arthur wanted to know more.  Why did this place mean so much to Merlin? Couldn’t he just find work at another coffee shop?  He would stay and ask, but Percival and Gwaine came over just then.  Gwaine was writing something on Percival’s hand, his number no doubt.

They walked back to Arthur’s flat, both with their minds on the numbers they now possessed, but both for different reasons.

That night Arthur dreamt of coffee shops and a boy with crooked glasses and ears that were too big.

~oo0oo~

Merlin stood outside of the quiet, waterfront restaurant, waiting patiently for Arthur to arrive.  Why he picked this restaurant, he’ll never know.  It’s expensive and dressy and pretentious and Merlin just felt awkward. 

Merlin had been anxious ever since Arthur informed him that they had a reservation at this place.  He fretted over what to wear and even after settling on the nicest pair of pants he could find and a button up, he still wasn’t satisfied.

He fidgeted with his coat and scarf as an expensively dressed couple walked by, completely ignoring Merlin’s small ‘hello’, and entered the restaurant.

 _Come on Arthur._ He knew rich people liked to be late, but fifteen minutes is a bit ridiculous and Merlin was cold.  Sure he could go in, but he didn’t like the idea of being judged by a stuck up host while he waited.

Finally a taxi pulled up and out came Arthur in dress pants and a pea coat, his blonde hair buffeted by the wind.  He threw the fare at the cabbie and jogged over to Merlin.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, traffic was ridiculous. You haven’t been standing out here long have you?”

“Long enough,” Merlin huffed.

Arthur’s eyes roamed Merlin’s face, taking in the rosy cheeks and reddened ears. He smiled and gently grabbed Merlin’s upper arm, “Come on. Let’s warm up.” He nodded towards the door and held it open for Merlin.

Once they were seated and inside, Arthur ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers.  Merlin glanced at the prices and snapped the book shut, “Arthur! I…I’m sorry, I can’t afford this-“ but before he could continue Arthur held up a hand and reached across to open the menu back up.

“It’s on me. Go ahead, order what you want,” he said, pointing at the menu. 

Merlin stared at him.  This was just a lunch date to talk about marketing for the café, right?  He decided to not ask questions and take it as a nice gesture.

The shock of being treated to an expensive lunch was forgotten as Merlin and Arthur enjoyed their bottle of wine and entrees.  They laid out the ideas they had constructed and put their heads together, formulating a plan of attack.

“Okay, so for the photo shoot, I wanted to capture what Albion means.”

“Which is?” Arthur asked, sipping his wine.

Merlin pressed his lips together, his definition of Albion wasn’t exactly a publically known thing, it was just how he had always seen it in his eyes, “Family. Happiness, I don’t know, it’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“Well no, no wait, go on.  Explain.”  Arthur sat back in his chair as if he were settling in for a bedtime story.

Merlin sighed, tossing his pen on the table.  He rubbed his face with his hands and mimicked Arthur, leaning back in his chair.  “As you probably know, I don’t come from a well-endowed family and all my life I’ve been the outcast, the weirdo.  When I came to Uni, I thought it would all change, but it didn’t really.  It’s not like I was made fun of or made an outcast, I have some friends, no one really close though, but in my first year my father passed away and money became an issue.  I thought I was going to have to drop out.  That’s when I came across Albion.  Gwaine was in need of help, I was in need of money, so he took me in no questions asked.”

Arthur watched Merlin intently the whole time.  He studied his face and hand gestures like he was trying to decipher a code.  He leaned forward at the table, hands folded, his face scrunched in deep concentration.

“What aspects of Albion do you like?”

“Oh, um, the customers, especially the regulars, the homey feel of it all.” Merlin waved his hand in the air, trying to grasp more.

Arthur nodded, “Alright, well…you want to try and capture the essence of it.  Capture the essence and you’ll sell.  I would suggest taking a day to wander the city, the countryside, somewhere, and find something that sparks your imagination and lights that artistic creativity.  I could, uh, come with if you’d like?”

Merlin couldn’t help the smile that played on his face.  He felt his face heat up as he ducked his head.  What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like Arthur was asking him on a date…was he?

“Sure, that’ll work, but what’ll we do once we find the inspiration?”

Arthur shrugged, “You sell it.  Make some advertisements, post it around the city, maybe get another company to sponsor you?”

Merlin nodded, pretending to understand, and then an idea came to him.  “Oh…oh,” he gasped, bouncing in his seat, “What if we had an open mic night?  Have people come in and sing or recite poetry or something?” He looked to Arthur, hopefully this would be what he was looking for.

He contemplated it for a moment, and then after another sip of his wine he smiled, “Merlin, that is a fantastic idea!”  He grabbed Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed it, shaking him gently.  Then his hands went to Merlin’s hair, tousling it out of its abnormally perfect style.

“Hey! It took me forever to get my hair perfect.”

“Don’t be such an idiot, _Mer_ lin. You’re hair looks better a little messed up anyway.”

Merlin stopped trying to fix his hair and looked at Arthur whose face had frozen in an awkward smile, “Well…I mean, you know…better than being plastered down with gel, right?”

“Right,” Merlin chuckled nervously. 

Arthur rubbed his hands on his pants and started fidgeting with his papers.  Merlin did the same, trying to find something to say to diffuse the awkwardness.  He was just nervous about doing something this big with someone he’s only met three times, he tried telling himself. There’s no way a guy like Arthur was into guys…he probably had all the ladies falling all over him wherever he went.  Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he couldn’t be lucky enough to even fathom a possibility of being with Arthur.

Would he want to be with Arthur?  Why was he all of a sudden interested in this man, with his stupid, perfect blonde hair and his absolutely, in no way, mesmerizing blue eyes.  Merlin shook his head and shoved the papers in his bag, “So…um, thank you, for helping me with this and for the lunch.”

Arthur held up a hand, “No problem. Are you working tonight?” Arthur asked, rushing the last few words.

“Yeah, I was going to tell Gwaine about the plan. Hopefully I’ll make it out alive.”

Arthur gave a half-hearted laugh, “Oh, alright.” He sounded disappointed, but he forced a smile as he looked up from his bag.

Once they were outside, Arthur turned to Merlin, his shoulders hunched against the cold, “So, um, text or call me when you want to go inspiration hunting, or whatever you art majors call it.”

Merlin laughed, “I will, don’t worry, I’ll need all the help I can get.” 

They stood awkwardly facing each other for a moment. “So, uh-“ Merlin began, but he was interrupted by Arthur’s phone.

He shoved his hand in his pocket and held up a finger, “Father, hi, hang on a second.” Arthur pulled the phone away from his face, “Are you okay to get back to your place?”

Merlin nodded, “Yeah, I took a cab.”

“Okay, I’ll see you around then?”

Merlin smiled, “Yeah, I’ll call you.”

Arthur brought the phone back up to his ear, but before Merlin turned away, he smiled at him and gave a small wave.

Merlin waved back, his heart hammering away in his chest. 

_Calm down, Merlin.  It’s not like anything could ever happen anyway._

~oo0oo~

Merlin bounded into the café, excitement coursing through his veins.  He couldn’t wait to tell Gwaine his idea, but the thought that he may not like it haunted Merlin.

Gwaine was making a drink for a customer when Merlin came in, “Hey Merlin, mind taking over for me here, I have to make a phone call; vanilla soy latte, no foam,” he said as he brushed past Merlin, leaving him to make the hot beverage.

“Oh, yeah sure no problem,” he said to no one in particular. He rolled his eyes and greeted the customer, chatting them up with his usual banter.

Merlin assumed the rest of the night would be this way, Gwaine ignoring Merlin, but he was wrong; he guessed it had something to do with the fact that Gwaine was getting laid on a regular basis now by the ‘gorgeous, god-like’ Percival.

Gwaine was all smiles and jokes and laughter, but Merlin knew him better.  Underneath the disguise, Gwaine was screaming, begging for a way to save his shop, his life.

Tonight, Merlin would be the answer, Merlin would suppress the screaming.

As they closed up another slow day at shop, Gwaine went about his usually clean up and Merlin stood there patiently, contemplating how he would go about doing this.

He started by clearing his throat, “Hey Gwaine?”

Gwaine spun around to face Merlin, waiting for him to continue.

“Can I uh, talk to you, tell you something?”  Merlin asked, his hands kneading the rag he held.

Gwaine nodded, “Of course, what’s up?” He perched himself on top of the counter as Merlin leaned back against the wall.

“Okay, before you say anything, I understand that you are tired of hearing this, but I have an idea, an actual idea with substantial support, not just a thought thrown out there.”  Gwaine waited for Merlin to continue, “So, okay, I met with Arthur and he had some marketing ideas for the café.  One of them is obviously making posters with promotions.  Another is getting someone to sponsor us, let us sell products through them, but the last idea, a personal favorite, an open mic night!” Merlin’s smile plastered his face and his heart raced as he waited for Gwaine’s response.

Gwaine looked confused at first, but what Merlin had mistaken for confusion was actually consideration.  He suddenly jumped down from the counter and walked around the shop.  He eyed up the space and looked around at the tables.

“I think that could be feasible, an open mic night.” He ran around to the office and came out with a calendar, “When should we do it?”

Merlin’s jaw dropped, “Seriously? Just like that? I thought I would have to have a whole powerpoint explaining why this is a good idea.”

The corner of Gwaine’s mouth curled up and he nodded slightly, “I’m tired Merlin.  I’m tired of not being able to sleep at night, trying to come up with ways to save this place and you seem to be the only other one who really cares.  I’m ready to listen.”  He poised his pen and waited for Merlin to continue.

Merlin jumped to Gwaine’s side and just like that they planned for a date, a time, decorations, promotions, specials, anything they could think of.  By the end of the night they had three pages worth of ideas and plans, three pages of life changing choices.

~oo0oo~

Arthur rounded the corner to the coffee shop.  He had a bounce in his step, a pep to his walk.  He was feeling elated, and it surprised him.  Normally he would’ve thought this kind of thing, running around the city taking photos, was a stupid idea.  Not today though. 

He couldn’t place it, but something was putting him in a good mood.  Was it the coffee he had this morning? Maybe it was the delicious, filling breakfast he had…or the long, hot shower he took…

He was brought out of his musings when he looked up to see Merlin, except Merlin hadn’t seen him yet.  His back was to Arthur and his head was hung, looking at something in his hands.  Arthur watched as Merlin lifted his arms and revealed that the thing he was looking at was his camera.  He aimed it at the coffee shop at an odd angle and snapped a picture.  Merlin made it look flawless and perfect, but Arthur wondered if that angle was actually a thing or if Merlin was trying to look cool.

Arthur chuckled to himself and crept up behind Merlin.  He stood an arm’s length away from Merlin, his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet, waiting for the dark haired boy to turn around. 

Without warning Merlin aimed the camera up again, but this time he took a few steps back, running right into Arthur, snapping a picture at the exact moment his back met Arthur’s chest.

“Argh-Arthur!” He stumbled to gain his balance and save his camera at the same time.  Arthur grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

“Whoa there, photo boy,” Arthur said, unable to help the smile spreading across his face. “Getting started without me?”  He tried to frown, but he was sure his face look more constipated than saddened because of his inability to control his smile.

Merlin glanced down at his camera, blushing furiously, “No,” he said, his voice small, “Just getting the camera ready.” He looked back up, his lips quirked in a smile, his blue eyes shining behind his dark rimmed glasses.

Man, his eyes were real brilliant in the sunlight…

Arthur peeled his gaze away from Merlin’s mesmerizing eyes and glanced at the sky, “You sure you’ll be able to get good pictures? They’re calling for some snow later.” _The weather… seriously Arthur? You can do better than that._

Merlin nodded, sure of himself, “Oh, yeah, you just gotta adjust the ISO, or press the shutter halfway and meter on something dark but at the same distance as the subject and…” He trailed off when he saw the one brow raised in confusion on Arthur’s face, “Sorry…I sometimes forget that not everyone speaks camera.” His ears reddened and his shy smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

Arthur’s smile widened as he watched Merlin fidget with his camera, looking for something to do with the awkwardness.  He didn’t want to admit it, but he was in awe of Merlin.

Arthur slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and turned him away from the shop, “It’s alright, it’s not like I’m the one taking the pictures. So where are we off to?”

“Oh, all over, there are a few places we have to go to like Westminster Bridge and St. James’s Park, and whatever we come across on the way,” Merlin answered, his hand waving in the air.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Merlin took random photos of everything.  The constant stop and go of it all was a bit annoying, but Arthur enjoyed watching Merlin running around from subject to subject, capturing picture after picture.  It wasn’t Merlin’s talent that made Arthur smile, it was the fact that Merlin _loved_  it, like it was a childhood game.  He gasped when he captured the perfect picture, shook his head in disappointment when it didn’t come out like he wanted it, his lip biting when he was searching for the next target.

They were on the Westminster Bridge now, snow had started lightly falling and Merlin was in all of his glory. 

“Yes… _yes,_ wow…ye-“

“Merlin.”

Merlin looked up from his camera, “Yeah?”

“You okay over there?” Arthur was leaning against the stone railing of the bridge. 

Merlin smiled, “I’m fantastic, these pictures are… _wow._ I mean, look, I’m getting the falling snow at perfect moments and…oh just look!” He bounded over to Arthur and shoved the camera into his hands.  He pointed at the tiny screen and explained why the pictures were perfect. 

Arthur listened as Merlin explained, but he was shocked by his talent.  The pictures were the best he had ever seen.  He was a bit jealous of Merlin.

When Merlin was done explaining Arthur held the camera closer to his face, “So what happens if I do…this?” He pointed the camera at Merlin and snapped a picture.  He stood there surprised that the camera was turned on him.

The picture loaded and Arthur barked out a laugh, “Merlin, this is a great picture of you.”  He held it out for Merlin to see.  He grabbed the camera looking disgusted.

“Ugh, see this is why I’m _behind_ the camera, not in front.  I look like a lost school boy.” Arthur took the camera back and studied the picture.  Merlin’s smile was a mixture of shock and amusement, giving it a lopsided ‘o’ shape.  His sea blue eyes were wide in surprise, his glasses perpetually skewed.  Arthur looked up at Merlin, his eyes zeroing in on his glasses.  He reached out and straightened them.

“I think this is a great picture of you.”  Merlin was silent as Arthur handed him his camera back.  He put the strap back around Merlin’s neck and smiled, “You should use it in the ad.”

Merlin blushed deeper than the cold biting at his exposed face, “Naw, it’s not _that_ good besides…” Merlin tilted his head and bit his lip.  Arthur new that look; it was only a day with Merlin and his camera, but he knew…

“Oh, no…no no no, I am not, _will not_ , be your subject!”  He held up a finger to stop Merlin, but it was too late.  He had gotten at least three pictures of Arthur, big, open smile, his eyes squinting with laughter, and his hair tousled by the wind. “ _Mer_ lin!”

“But Arthur, you’re perfect for the shoot! Not only does the camera love you, but you can also be counted as part of the message I want to get across…you know, being a regular and whatnot…”

“Did you just say the camera loves me?”

“Yes, yes I did. Now please stand still so I can take more photos of you…please?”

Arthur hesitated for a moment, “Alright…fine.  But I’m not a model and I can’t smile on cue, so…”

“Oh, the smiling won’t be a problem.” Merlin said, walking slowly backwards.

“And why not?”  Arthur asked as he followed, watching every move Merlin made.

“Because it doesn’t take much for me to make you smile.”  He snapped a photo and Arthur mentally kicked himself, because god dammit, he was right.  Without warning Arthur closed the distance between them and tried grabbing the camera from Merlin, but to Arthur’s surprise, he was quick and ducked out of his reach.  He ran in the opposite direction, his laugh carried away by the wind.

“What’s wrong _Mer_ lin! I just wanna have a little talk!” He ran after him, his feet slipping on the snow covered bridge.

He chased him all the way down to the end of the bridge.  When he finally caught up to Merlin, his hand came crashing down on Merlin’s shoulder.  The dark haired boy whipped around and snapped another photo, “Come on Arthur, you are a great subject! Please, just a few photos!”  He looked to Arthur, his eyes watering from the wind and snow hitting his face, the corner of his lips dipped down in mock frowning.

Arthur sighed, “Oh alright, where do you want me?”

Merlin contemplated and then pointed to a section of the bridge, “Over here, just stand there like you’re looking to the city, admiring the wonderful view!” Arthur complied.  He leaned forward against the side of the bridge and looked out over the dark waters below.  He could hear Merlin snapping away, but he had no idea if he was doing what he was supposed to.

“Is this okay?” He asked, turning to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and nodded, “It’s more than okay; you look fantastic.” He looked to Arthur and his eyes widened at Arthur’s inquisitive expression, “I mean…in terms of photography and stuff you know you…match the background, nicely.” He shrugged and smiled as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.  Arthur couldn’t help but smile, and Merlin stole this opportunity to take more pictures.

Fifteen minutes later and about a couple dozen more pictures, and Merlin and Arthur were leaning against the brick walls of the bridge looking out over the water. Their arms touching from shoulder to elbow, Merlin’s camera tucked safely away in its bag.

“Thank you for helping me today.  I don’t know many who would’ve.”

Arthur grinned and looked to Merlin, “You’re welcome, it was quite the experience.”

Merlin ducked his head and laughed, “Yeah, um, sorry about that.  I get a little too excited when I find something I like.  I zero in on it and nothing else matters.” 

Arthur’s heart skipped.  What does that mean?  By something he likes, does he mean a subject or…

Arthur was about to ask him to clarify, but Merlin suddenly gave a violent shiver from the cold and Arthur could hear his teeth chattering.  “Cold?”

“Just a bit,” he said, folding his arms against his chest and leaning into Arthur’s side.

_Just do it Arthur. Just breathe and…_

“Wanna come back to my place? I have hot cocoa out on the counter and a pile of blankets waiting to be used?”

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, his cheeks and ears red from the cold, “Sure, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I make the hot cocoa.  You think my peppermint mochas are good, just wait ‘til you have my hot cocoa.” He nudged Arthur with his shoulder and pushed off the side of the bridge, “Come on, let’s go before I start losing extremities.”

~oo0oo~

Merlin could instantly feel his muscles loosen and his body thaw as soon as they entered the flat.  He gave one last violent shudder and breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh my god it’s perfect in here.”  He shrugged off his coat and Arthur took it from him before he could ask what to do with it.  “So where’s this hot cocoa?”

Arthur pointed to the counter where a can of cocoa powder sat, “The kettle’s on the stove, milk in the fridge, marshmallows in the cabinet, everything for a perfect cup of cocoa.  I’m gunna change, are you okay with what you’re wearing?”

Merlin looked down at his jeans and sweater.  His jeans were a little wet at the bottom, but other than that, “Yeah, I think I’m fine. Um, where are your mugs?”  After he showed Merlin where the cups were, he went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Merlin felt his shoulders relax as he leaned against the counter.  He was beyond nervous and he couldn’t figure out why. It was nothing out of the ordinary.  Just a hot beverage with a friend, at least, Merlin thinks he’s just a friend.

_Obviously you idiot. You’ve met him five times… you can’t possibly have feelings for him. Does he even like guys? Idiot._

 Merlin shook it out of his mind and turned to make his hot cocoa.  He heard Arthur turn on a sink from what he guessed was a bedroom bathroom.  As he waited for the water to boil, he decided to take a look around Arthur’s flat.  It wasn’t what he expected at all.  He pictured a neat, orderly flat, no weird paintings on the wall or things thrown haphazardly around.  There weren’t weird paintings, but there were pictures of him and some of his friends and family.  There were pictures from the beach, him and a couple of guys hiking, and a photo with a beautiful, dark haired woman.

_Told you Merlin, not into guys._

Merlin sighed, his heart sinking a little.  He had hoped he’d be lucky, but then again, he never was.

“So? Do I pass inspection?”

Merlin whipped around, stumbling on his feet a little, “Well…I don’t think you’re a crazed, serial killer.  No human body parts in the fridge.  I think you’re okay.” _Nice save, Merlin._

Arthur laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well that’s good to know.  Is the cocoa ready?”

“Almost, it’s still boiling.” Merlin watched as Arthur walked into the kitchen. His sweats hung nicely off his hips, his long sleeved tee hugging his shoulders and torso so he could see every plane and line of him.  Merlin licked his lips and cleared his throat, “So, you like adventure?”

“Hm?”

Arthur walked over to where Merlin stood by the pictures.  Merlin pointed and Arthur leaned in, “Ah, yeah, these are my buddies, Leon, Lance, and well you know Percival. We did a lot of hiking and camping in our first two years at Uni, and then things got hectic and now I barely leave the flat.  It sucks, I really love going outdoors, exploring, living in nature.  It’s quite the experience.  Ever been?”

Merlin shook his head, “No, well I went camping once with my father, but that was it and it was at a campsite so I wouldn’t call it actual camping.”

“I’ll have to take you sometime.  Next summer we’ll go.  We’ll take Gwaine too, make a whole thing of it, yeah?”

Merlin smiled, “Sounds fantastic.” Merlin looked at the picture of the girl, Arthur didn’t miss his gaze.

“That’s Morgana, my sister; she works for a fashion magazine, she’s an amazing person.” Merlin watched as Arthur looked at the picture with adoration.

_So not the girlfriend._

The kettle screamed, making both of them jump.  Merlin rushed to shut it off, “Get those blankets ready, I still can’t feel my toes!”

Merlin poured the hot cocoa while Arthur laid out the blankets.  He assumed Arthur was trying to be sneaky by popping in a movie, but Merlin saw and it made his stomach flutter with nerves.  Him and Arthur, in an apartment alone, watching a movie while cuddled up under the blankets.  Merlin’s head began to swim and Arthur made him jump when he came up behind him.

“Are you ready yet?”  He placed a hand on Merlin’s arm to get by and grab his mug.

“Yeah, of course, gotta make it perfect don’t I?”

This made Arthur chuckle, “Yes, _Mr. Perfect_.”

Merlin backhanded him in the shoulder and reached out to grab his mug too.  He followed Arthur into the small living room.  Arthur placed his cup on the coffee table and dove under the blankets, burrowing deep into the warmth.  Merlin stood awkwardly by the side of the couch.

“Come on, I don’t bite,” Arthur said, his lopsided smile playful and inviting.  Merlin slid under one blanket on the opposite side of the couch.  He watched as Arthur sipped his cocoa, humming his approval, “This, this is perfect.”

“Thanks,” Merlin said with chuckle, “I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Obviously, so I hope you don’t mind watching a movie? Something to do while we warm up from the cold?”

Merlin shook his, “Nope, fine with me.”  He made himself more comfortable and settled down to watch.  Arthur skipped through the previews, which usually Merlin would watch, but he didn’t complain.  The credits for _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_ started playing and Merlin smiled, “Really?”

Arthur shrugged, “What? It’s a good movie,” he said defensively, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Oh no, I agree…I just didn’t expect it from you. I was expecting an action packed movie, knights in shining armour, superheroes saving the day, or maybe even a comedy-“

“Merlin-“

“But this is a good choice. Have you ever read the book? It’s fantastic-“

“Mer-“

“I-I have it if you want to borrow it-“

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur shouted a little louder.  Merlin looked to him dumbstruck, “Are you going to talk through the whole movie?”

Merlin covered his mouth and laughed, “Sorry…I just get really excited about movies.”

Arthur laughed and places his arm across the back of the sofa, his fingertips almost touching Merlin’s shoulder, “You get easily excited about a lot of things, don’t you?”

It was Merlin’s turn to shrug, “Maybe…”

“You’re a wonder Merlin.”

“Hey, who’s the one talking now?”

Arthur ducked his head, his cheeks flushed, and he glanced up at Merlin, “Alright not another word out of either of our mouths until the movie is over, deal?”

Merlin nodded and gave an exaggerated thumbs up, then they both turned their attention to the screen; though, Merlin was finding it hard to pay any attention to the movie.  Arthur made small noises while watching the movie, nothing weird or obscene, but noises that reflected his emotions.  He chuckled, he made humming noises of approval or sadness, and his face would change with his emotions.  Merlin was mesmerized by how into the movie Arthur was.  He wanted to ask how many times he has seen this movie?  Why does he like this movie?  What was he thinking?

He wasn’t sure how long he and Arthur were staring at each other, but when Merlin became more aware of what he was doing; Arthur was watching Merlin with the same inquisitive look.  His bright blue eyes were watching Merlin, watching _him,_ and Merlin’s heart skipped a few beats.  He turned his attention back to the movie, his head turning so fast he got a crick in his neck.  He winced slightly at the pain and rubbed his neck, taking this liberty to chance a glance in Arthur’s direction.

Merlin sighed when he saw that Arthur’s attention was back to the movie, but now he was uncomfortable and his neck hurt.  He wished he could lie down and watch, but that would mean putting either his head or feet near Arthur’s lap. 

He stretched out his legs under the blanket and tucked them up under him, his body tilting more towards Arthur.  Did he want to?  Did he want to lean on Arthur, embrace his warmth?

Hell yes he did, but of course he was too chicken shit to _actually_ try anything.  So his body stopped tilting at an awkward angle, using his arm to hold him up.  Oh yes, this was very cute.

Merlin felt something brush the side of his face.  He looked over to Arthur and saw him holding a pillow.  Keeping his promise, he silently held the pillow out, his eyebrows arching up, his head nodding towards the pillow.  Merlin smiled and took the pillow, but now he had to lay it somewhere. Jesus, why was this so hard? Juts put the pillow against Arthur’s side and enjoy it you idiot!

Merlin wondered if he said that last part out loud, because Arthur had wrenched the pillow out his hands and laid it against his side, patting it and turning his attention back to the movie.

Merlin eyed the pillow, then Arthur.

_Was this a trick? Jesus Merlin, just do it!_

He eased himself down, laying his head tentatively on the pillow, waiting for Arthur to do something, but his eyes were fixed on the screen.  Merlin let his whole weight down and sighed with relief, this was an excellent pillow.  He could just feel the curve of Arthur’s thighs underneath.

This was so much more comfortable. So comfortable in fact, that his eyelids became heavy and the toils of the day finally caught up to him. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up, the screen was black, his head was still in Arthur’s lap, but his hand had moved to rest on Arthur’s knee and he felt a weight on his shoulder.

He blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head to get a better look.  The arm that Arthur laid against the back of the couch was now resting on Merlin and Arthur had turned slightly so his head was resting on the back of the couch.  Merlin chuckled at the sight of Arthur sleeping, his hair sticking up at all angles and his mouth was slightly parted, his breathing slow and steady.

Merlin wondered the time and he began to sit up so he could check, but this small action woke Arthur.  His sleepy blue eyes blinked in the dim light as he looked around for what jostled him.  When his eyes landed on Merlin’s, he smiled and stretched slowly like a cat waking from its slumber, “Sleep well?”

Merlin laughed, “I don’t know, the pillow wasn’t too soft.”  Arthur picked up said pillow and hit Merlin on the head with it.

“What time is it?”

Merlin shrugged and looked for a clock.  The clock on the stove read nine o’clock.  “Oh man…were we really out that long?”

Arthur stood and grabbed their mugs, “I was more exhausted than I thought.  I was out shortly after you.” Merlin rose and started folding the blankets while Arthur washed the chocolate powder that didn’t mix from the bottom of the cups. “Well look at you, the kind guest.  Do you need a ride home?”

He was surprised by his reaction to this question, because he was disappointed that Arthur didn’t ask him to stay.

_You barely know each other, remember? Yes, but we did just fall asleep on the couch together…_

“Um, no it’s okay, I’ll grab a cab.  You’ve done enough for me today.”  Merlin slipped his shoes back on, wrapped his scarf around his neck, shrugged on his coat, and grabbed his camera bag.

Merlin watched as Arthur’s smile faltered a second, but an instant later he gave a small grin.  Maybe Merlin was just seeing things, but he was sure that was disappointment on his face too.  He walked Merlin to the door, “Well…uh, let me know how the pictures turn out, yeah?”

Merlin nodded, “Yeah, definitely, um…”  He didn’t want to leave yet.  He wanted to curl up on the couch next to Arthur again and just talk; about movies, books, hobbies, anything.  He just wanted to be here, with Arthur and not leave and he didn’t know where these feelings came from or what he was thinking, but before he could stop himself, he was cupping Arthur’s face in his hands and closing the distance between them.

Arthur was momentarily surprised, but as their lips met he grabbed the front of Merlin’s coat, pulling him closer.  Arthur tasted like chocolate and peppermint, his lips were soft and the slip of his tongue against Merlin’s lips made him shudder.  He wanted to ravish him, push him against a wall and make him his and no one else’s.

He couldn’t though, and as he pulled away, he heard a sound of irritation escaped from Arthur’s lips.  Merlin grabbed the door handle and as he stepped out into the hallway he turned to Arthur, his breath catching, his heart racing, “Uh, thank you.”  He let out a nervous laugh and gave Arthur a shy smile, his face burning with what? Shame? Embarrassment? Pleasure?

Arthur stared back, the corner of his lips slowly turning up, his eye lit with exhilaration.  Before Merlin could make a fool of himself, he turned and bolted for the stairs, tripping along the way and yelling back that he was okay and just as the door was closing, he could hear Arthur’s joyous laughter.  Merlin’s stupid smile was plastered on his face.  He couldn’t stop feeling his lips, gingerly running his fingers along the chapped skin, reliving that moment of desire in Arthur’s flat over and over again.

When he got home, he leaned against the door to his flat as he closed it.  His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a loud sigh.  It was better than he could’ve expected.  He had not been intending to end his night by kissing Arthur, but man, he was sure glad he did.

As he placed his camera bag on the counter top he saw his answering machine button blinking.  He pressed the button, curious as to who called him.

It was Gwaine.  He couldn’t get anyone to sponsor them.  They wouldn’t be able to afford the open mic event.

~oo0oo~

Arthur saw the text when he woke up.

His heart sank for Merlin and Gwaine.  All their hard work and effort…they couldn’t give up now, but what could they do?

Arthur mulled over the possibilities while sipping his coffee.  Half an hour later and he still had nothing written.  How could this happen? They had planned it so carefully; chose companies who they were sure would sponsor them.  All he could think about was the disappointment Merlin must be feeling.

He tried to keep the picture of Merlin stumbling out of his flat after passionately kissing him in the doorway, his glasses askew and his cheeks burning red.  But an image of a moping Merlin kept popping up, distracting him from thinking positively and working out a plan.

There was one last thing he could do, he wasn’t sure if it would work, but what other choice did he have?

Arthur sat on the bright blue couch, waiting patiently.  The waiting room had white walls with very bright, somewhat obnoxious, decorations, and a receptionist whose hair was pulled up tightly in a bun. Her horn rimmed glasses perched wisely on her nose.

He wished he had something to read, but the only thing available was a pile of magazines on the table in front of him.  Arthur wasn’t much of a magazine reader, but at least these didn’t have half naked models on every page.

“Mr. Pendragon?” Arthur looked up from his reading material, “She’s ready for you.” The receptionist nodded to the door with a smile.

Morgana was sitting behind her desk, scribbling furiously on a note pad.  Arthur closed the door carefully behind him.  With hands in his pockets he sauntered forward, taking in the modern decor of Morgana’s office.

He has been here many times, but each time it changes. Morgana was always certain on how she wanted her spreads in the magazine laid out, but she could never decide on how to decorate her room.

Arthur sat in a chair opposite his sister and waited.  When she finally looked up, she had a smile on her face, “Well well, what brings you here little brother?”

“First of all, hello to you too, second, I hardly think it is necessary to continue to call me ‘little’, and third, I came here for some serious business.” Arthur waited for her to say something, but all she did was lean back in her chair, smirking, “As you know, your favorite little coffee shop is having some financial issues and may be in danger of being shut down.”

Morgana nodded, “It is sad indeed, I’ll never find another coffee shop like it.”

“Yes, well, you may not have to look for another one and can continue to go to Albion.”

Morgana pressed her lips together, her eyes squinting, “Why are you here Arthur?”

Arthur sighed, “I have been working with them, trying to help them find a way to save their business.  Albion isn’t just a coffee shop to them; it’s their home, their life.  Gwaine and Merlin are wonderful people who care deeply about each and every customer that walks through their doors-“

Morgana held up her hand, interrupting Arthur, “Whoa, rewind, how do you what kind of people they are?” She leaned forward at her desk, hungry for any juicy detail.

Arthur rolled his eyes in frustration, “Morgana, this is no time to analyze my socializing skills, you can do that any other time of the year, but right now, I need your full cooperation, please, that’s all I’m asking.” Morgana eyed Arthur for a moment and then nodded for him to continue.

“Thank you, now we have come up with a plan to advertise and a social event to get people to come and support Albion, but we need money to do so.  We can work out a deal with Gwaine, they sell your magazine in their shop, you provide money for them to advertise and hold this event.  What do you say?”

Morgana sat in her chair, her finger tips together, contemplating the spiel Arthur gave her.  He knew it was going to be difficult to persuade Morgana, but he hoped this one time she’d be compliant.

“It’s that Merlin fellow, isn’t it?”

“I…what?”

Morgana’s lips pursed, “It is…tell me about Merlin and I’ll consider your offer.”

“Morgana, this is…you are not basing this offer on my social life.  Can we please be adults about this and-“

“Tell me about Merlin and I will give my full attention and consideration towards your offer.  I won’t say it again.”

Arthur glared at her, “Fine. He made my coffee, we talked and I found out about the problem. We discovered we can help each other out by saving the shop and our senior projects.  I had a lunch with him, I tagged along on a photo shoot for the advertising, he came over for hot cocoa and a movie, he kissed me and somewhere along the line I think I fell in love with his stupid smile and crooked glasses.  There…happy?”

Oh yeah, she was happy, more than happy. Morgana was in all her glory.  Her little brother had finally found love and she was essentially the reason they ever met.  She cleared her throat and stood up, perching her hip on the desk, “Well, that’s certainly one way to start a business relationship-“

“Morgana-“

“Right, yes, don’t get your knickers in a bunch.  What is this social event you mentioned?  What are your advertising plans?”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.  Morgana may be an irritating older sibling, always watching out for her little brother, but she really was the best sibling ever. 

He explained the photo shoot, leaving out the awkward flirtations shared between the two boys, how and where they were going to advertise, and their open mic idea.  She poured over the notes, scratching things out, adding things in, tossing a whole sheet of notes in the bin.  In the end, she had constructed a plan that would benefit both companies, if she were to sponsor for them.

After a few phone calls and trips to the resource room made by the preppy receptionist, Morgana was finally on board.

Arthur walked around to her side of the desk and hugged her.  She protested the vice-like grip Arthur had on her, but he really didn’t know how he could show his gratitude.

Morgana patted his back and pushed him away, “Save the bear hugs for your new boyfriend, would you?”

“Merlin is not my boyfriend.”

“Yet,” she said, a sly smirk playing on her lips.  Arthur growled as he shoved his folder into his messenger bag, “Seriously, Arthur, go for it.  Don’t be afraid to let go, live a little.  Don’t let fear hold you back.  He seems like the kind of person you need in your life right now.”

Nagging, annoying older sister, but she had a point, “You really believe it?”

It was Morgana’s turn to roll her eyes, “Yes, now would you please go call him, I can feel the tension.”

Arthur chuckled and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, “Thanks again Morgana, how will I ever repay you?”

She placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, “Go get laid.”

~oo0oo~

“Here you go sir, one hazelnut Americano. Have a great day,” Merlin smiled at the suit, trying hard to ignore the unentertained grunt he gave Merlin.

Merlin let his hand fall to the counter, sighing loudly as the door tinkled shut behind the rude customer.  Merlin was worried.  It seemed like less and less customers were coming to their shop.  Gwaine was moping around the shop, barely smiling at customers.  The bright and cheery spirit of Albion was draining and Merlin was defenseless to save it.

The vibration of his phone in his pocket made him jump and he scrambled to pull it out.  Arthur was calling.  He hadn’t seen or spoken to Arthur since the, uh, kiss or since he texted him about the unfortunate news.  He assumed he was busy with school…or at least that’s what he was hoping, that Arthur wasn’t ignoring him.  Merlin tossed and turned at night, did the kiss scare him away? Was he giving up hope on Merlin and Gwaine and saving the coffee shop, realizing what a failure it was?

Merlin’s thumb hovered over the answer button for a moment before he answered it, “Arthur?”

 _“Hello,_ Mer _lin.  How’s business today?”_

“Uh,” Merlin took a look around the room, confirming that yes, it was indeed empty, “Dead.”

_“How’s Gwaine?”_

“Slowly dying inside, hey, um, why are you suddenly talking to me?”  _That was too quick...take it back Merlin, now!_

Too late… _“What do you mean?”_

“You haven’t spoken to me since, well…you know. I thought that maybe I offended you or something…”

There was a moment of silence over the line before Arthur’s barking laugh broke through the phone’s speakers, _“Merlin, if anything I was offended you didn’t stay.  I’m sorry if you thought I was avoiding you, but I’m not, I’ve actually been doing a lot for you since that night.”_

Merlin’s heart pounded hard in his chest, “Explain please?” 

_“I got a sponsor.”_

Merlin froze.  “You got- What? You…how?”

Arthur laughed, _“Morgana.  She’s willing to sponsor you, advertise for you, sell products at the company…for a small price.”_

Those words made Merlin anxious, “Like what?”

_“Sell their magazines in your shop.”_

“That’s it?”

Silence.

“Arthur?”

_“…and let Morgana plan the event, like the decorating, setting up, hosting…stuff like that.”_

“Oh, well that’s not bad…is it?”

_“She can get a little crazy, but don’t worry I’ll be there to keep her in line.”_

“Well aren’t you the gallant knight in armour?” Merlin said teasingly.

He could hear Arthur chuckle, _“Are you implying that you’re the damsel in distress?”_

“Maybe not damsel but-“

“Merlin!”

Merlin lowered the phone from his ear, covering the mouth piece with his hand.  Gwaine was standing in the doorway to his office.

Shit.

Merlin brought the phone back up to his ear, “Hey sorry, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”

_“But, hey wa-“_

The rest of Arthur’s protest was cut off, “Hey Gwaine, sorry that was Arthur, um I have good news!”

Gwaine’s shoulders relaxed a bit.  It’s not like there were customers to disturb in the shop anyway, “What could possibly be good?”  He leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

Merlin shifted his weight, his excitement coursing through him, “Arthur got us a sponsor!”

Gwaine’s head snapped up, “Seriously?”

“Seriously! It’s his sister Morgana, she works for a magazine and there are some conditions, but I think it could work out nicely!”

Gwaine ran to Merlin and after lifting him up and spinning him around he set Merlin down, kissing him on the forehead, “This is fantastic news! This is…this is incredible! When can Arthur get here to discuss the details?” He asked seriously.

“Well, I did just have him on the phone-“

“Well what are you waiting for? Call him back up!”

Merlin laughed at Gwaine’s enthusiasm and called Arthur back, “Arthur? Gwaine is ecstatic, when can you get here to talk?”

~oo0oo~

Merlin stood on the tallest wrung of the ladder, stretching his arm as far as it could go.  The lights were being a pain in the ass, but Merlin was having a blast decorating.

The café was vibrant and lively with garland and lights hung on every wall and in every corner and the smell of fresh baking wafted from the kitchen.  The delicious smell made Merlin’s stomach growl.

He let his arms fall to his sides as he leaned back to admire his work.  When he was satisfied, he turned to jump off the ladder, but instead of jumping into open space, he jumped and fell right into Arthur’s arms.

“Whoa, careful _Mer_ lin, wouldn’t want to run you to the hospital now would we?” He smirked, tightening his hold on Merlin’s arms. 

Heat rushed to Merlin’s face.  He was so close to Arthur, the closest he’s been since they kissed in the hallway.  He could feel Arthur’s chest moving in and out as he breathed, smell the sweet scent on peppermint on his breath…

“Arthur! You’ll have plenty of time later for that, please come help me!” Arthur’s eyes closed shut as he breathed out a sigh of frustration.

“Coming, Morgana,” He turned to leave for the kitchen, but before he let the door close behind him, Merlin caught his sweet, suggestive smile through the kitchen window, aimed right at him.

Fuck. Merlin was melting on the inside.  He didn’t think he’d fall so hard for this man, but god dammit he was and there was no way he could be saved.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, “The lights look great Merlin and a certain someone looks even better this evening.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Gwaine, his lips curling up in a sly smirk.  Merlin just shook his head and smiled, “Is it that obvious?”

Gwaine’s laugh roared through the small, quiet café, “You couldn’t be more obvious if you wore a shirt with the words ‘see that gorgeous, god-like blonde guy over there? Yeah I like him and I want to fuck his bra-“

“Okay! Alright! I get it, jesus.”  Gwaine ruffled Merlin’s hair as he walked past him to flip on the last of the decoration lights.  The room lit up and Merlin couldn’t help but gasp. “Wow, we did a great job on this place.”

“Oi! You lot in the back, come out and see what all your hard work looks like!”

Merlin heard the kitchen door open and he was greeted by chatter from Morgana, Arthur, Leon, and Percival.  They all stopped to gasp just like Merlin had.  They had purchased a small Christmas tree and decorated it with old time Christmas ornaments from their homes.  They wrapped garland and lights around the banisters; a small section of the floor was cleared where the sound equipment was currently set up.  It was like a warm, cozy Christmas cottage, home to whoever came in.

Arthur came to stand right next to Merlin, their shoulders touching, his hand brushing Merlin’s, “This is fantastic Merlin. You did a great job.”  Arthur continued to look around, admiring Merlin’s decorating.

“Thanks,” he whispered, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

Arthur turned all his attention back to Merlin.  His eyes wandered over Merlin’s face starting at his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips…Merlin watched as Arthur licked his lips and he looked away bashfully. “So, do you think you can hold the fort down until I get back?” he asked after clearing his throat.

Merlin nodded, “Yeah, where you going?”

Arthur plucked at his red t-shirt, “You don’t expect me to wear this tonight, do you?”  He grabbed his jacket and with a sly smile in Merlin’s direction, he was gone.  Merlin watched as he walked past the window, his head ducked against the wind and the smile still plastered on his face.

Merlin tapped his fingers on the counter as he watched the festivities start to kick off.  A lot of their regulars showed up, but then about an hour after the open mic night started, people Merlin didn’t recognized showed up and the café was alive with laughter and music.  It put a smile on his face, but he was still anxious because Arthur was taking his sweet time to change.

He was making a café latte when he felt hands grab is sides.  He jerked back from the coffee machine, the touch sending a jolt through his body.

“Didn’t know you were ticklish; this party is fantastic by the way.”

Merlin turned his head slightly to the right, is lips and nose inches away from Arthur’s face. His smile lit up the room, his golden hair windblown, his cheeks red from the cold outside.  Merlin wanted to kiss every inch of his face and warm him up, chasing away the cold with wandering fingers.

“Nice of you to join, and no not…ticklish, just scared me, is all.” Merlin tried to hide his embarrassment, but to no avail.  He continued to make the latte while Arthur leaned against the counter next to the coffee machine.  He chanced a glance…then did a double take.  Arthur had his arms crossed as he looked out over the crowd, smiling, his eyes lit with excitement.  Merlin looked at his outfit, trying to figure out why it took him so long to change.  He just put on a dark grey sweater and dark washed jeans and dark brown Clarks.  It’s not like it was a special outfit; the sweater had two buttons at the top, both of them open, and the inside was lined with blue plaid…It looked great, no not great, fantastic. Perfect. Handsome.

It took Merlin a while to pull his eyes away from the gorgeous man beside him.  How could he, Arthur Pendragon, like Merlin? He was so perfect and Merlin was so…He looked down at his old green and blue argyle sweater, his tattered jeans, his dirty, over worn sneakers, he looked terrible compared to him.

Merlin finished making the latte, passing it over to the customer.  He leaned against the counter next to Arthur, rubbing the back of his neck, “They’re going to start soon…you gunna sing?” He asked, nudging him.

Arthur shook his head and held his hands up, “Uh-uh, not me. I don’t sing.”

“Oh come on, not even one little line of something? Not even for fun? Not even for m-“ Merlin stopped short before he could say ‘me’, “Uh…not even for my shop?”

Too late, he was sure Arthur caught the slip up.  His brows raised, but he didn’t address it, “Alright, alright, I’ll sing…but it won’t be pretty.”

Merlin’s lips curled, “You’re just saying that. I’m sure you’re not _that_ bad.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, “Just wait…your ears will be bleeding.”

The noise in the café quieted as Gwaine walked to the middle of the make shift dance floor, a microphone in hand, “Merry Christmas Eve everyone and thank you all for coming.  This means a lot to me and Merlin.  We went through a lot to make this night happen, and if it weren’t for a few of our friends, we wouldn’t be here at all. So let’s get this party started and get some singers or poets or whoever you came to be tonight, up here! What do ya say?”  The crowd cheered and clapped in response.  Gwaine handed the mic to the DJ and people started a line to sing.

Many of them sang Christmas songs, some of them sang classic rock, some the usual karaoke numbers, one or two people shared their poetry.  Morgana sang a sultry cover of “Santa Baby” while Lance and Gwen sang a disgustingly adorable duet of “Baby, It’s Cold Outside”.  Merlin was enjoying every act as he toiled behind the counter, making fresh coffee.  He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he started showing Arthur how to work the machines and make drinks and soon Arthur was helping, making coffee side by side with Merlin.

Arthur would be going up to sing soon and Merlin was ecstatic to hear him sing.  He noticed that Arthur seemed a bit nervous though.  He kept looking at the length of the line and running a nervous hand through his hair. He slid a shot of Bailey’s down the counter to him, “Here, it’ll calm your nerves.”

Arthur tipped back the shot and slid it back to Merlin. As he walked past, he whispered in his ear, “You might want to have a shot yourself, because you’re coming with.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s upper arm and dragged him around the other side of the counter.

“No, wait…Arthur…Arthur!” Merlin tugged back, his heart racing, “I…I can’t go up there and, and sing.”  His chest was heaving, his heart racing.

Arthur tilted his head, his smile waning, “Why?”

Merlin hung his head and whispered, “I get awful stage fright.  I get all panicky and I sweat and I can’t breathe and sometimes I’ve been known to, well you know…lose the contents of my stomach.” He fiddled with the hem of the sleeves of his sweater, trying to look anywhere but Arthur.

Arthur took Merlin’s wrists and gently tugged him forward, “I won’t make you sing, but will you at least be my _special_ guest on stage?”

“What are you gunna make me do?” Merlin said, looking up through his fringe.

Arthur’s smile was warm and comforting, “Just…be my special quest? All you have to do is sit, okay?”

Merlin hesitated, but nodded and let Arthur guide him to the hustle and bustle in the middle of the floor.

The music softened and the crowd became quiet, waiting to hear what the DJ was going to say, “Up next, Arthur Pendragon singing- oh wait- sorry folks, it’s a surprise.” The DJ gave Arthur a nod and the microphone.

“Uh, hi everyone,” the crowd cheered at Arthur’s small introduction, “Wow, well if I knew you lovely people wanted to hear me sing so bad, I wouldn’t be in business.” He received a few chuckles, “Anyway, tonight I’m going to sing a classic Christmas song, one that you all should know, but it’s dedicated to um, someone.” Arthur swiveled to look at the DJ who nodded and pressed a few buttons and in moments, music started playing over the speakers.  Arthur licked his lips and his eyes flicked around the room until they fell on Merlin, then he began to sing…

_“Don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. Don't care about those presents. Underneath the Christmas tree…”_

Merlin stopped fidgeting and stared at Arthur.  His face was flushed, his heart fluttering, and all Merlin could do was stand there with his mouth in a perfect “O” of surprise.

 _“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. You know that all I want for Christmas, Is you...”_   Arthur stepped towards the crowd, his eyes fixed on Merlin.  Everyone in the room was watching, all-too-knowing smiles on their faces and looks of pure anticipation.

Merlin swallowed hard as Arthur stopped in front of him.  He began to sing the chorus, his hand finding Merlin’s, giving him a squeeze and a reassuring smirk, _“I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. Boy, what can I do? You know that all I want for Christmas, Is you...”_ As he sang the last part of the chorus he pulled Merlin forward, guiding him to the front of the room.  The whole time he kept his eyes on Merlin, those sky blues, piercing through him, beckoning him forward.  He continued to sing as he pulled a chair out of nowhere and gestured for Merlin to sit. _“And all the lights are shining. So brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing…”_

People in the audience let out catcalls and cheers.  All Merlin wanted to do was bury his head in his hands to hide his bright rosy face and reddened ears.  He thought he was going to feel the anxiety of being on stage, the nerves clawing at him, but instead he felt nothing but safe as Arthur sang to him.  Sure he wasn’t the best singer…he could be worse…

 _“…I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. No, I just wanna see my baby. Standing right outside my door…”_   He took hold of Merlin’s hand and just as soon as he was sitting, he was back up again. _“…I just want you for my own. More that you could ever know…”_ Arthur placed a hand on the small of Merlin’s back, pulling him close _. “…Make my wish come true…”_ He lowered his microphone.  The blood rushed to Merlin’s head, his heart in his throat.  He heard nothing but Arthur’s voice, _“…You know that all I want for Christmas…”_ They were nose to nose, Merlin’s palms flat on Arthur’s chest as he slightly dipped him back and kissed him. 

The crowd exploded with noise as people clapped and cheered, but all Merlin could feel was Arthur’s lips on his, tender movements that made Merlin burst with want…with need…he needed Arthur to never let go, to hold on forever.  He wanted to ravish him, rip off his stupid, perfect sweater, throw his expensive shoes across the room, and tear away his designer jeans.  Before Merlin could return the passion, Arthur pulled away and finished his song, his voice a little winded and higher pitched _, “…All I want for Christmas, is you.”_

~oo0oo~

Merlin felt like the most accomplished person in the world when the door dinged shut behind the last customer.  He let out a loud sigh and fell against the counter.  Tonight really couldn’t have been better, it couldn’t get _any_ better.  They had so many new faces show up and people telling him that they would tell all their friends and family members and the only thing left to do was wait to see if it all worked out. 

Something was still missing, wasn’t…complete…and Merlin couldn’t figure it out.  It bothered him as he wiped down the coffee machines, as the DJ cleared the floor and left, as Gwaine shrugged on his jacket, flirting madly with Percival and giving Merlin a wink and a wave as he left…

He and Arthur were the only two left, and by this time snow had started falling and blanketed the streets and sidewalks.  Merlin groaned inwardly, he had to walk home in this, it was practically a blizzard outside!

“Hey Merlin, you wanna help me batten down the hatches outside?”  Arthur thumbed towards the door, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“Really, Arthur? “Batten down the hatches”? My uncle says that.”  Needless to say, Merlin followed Arthur out into the cold night. 

It was still and quiet outside as they folded the café signs, stacked the chairs, and pushed them against the wall.  Merlin turned to pick up the sign and instantly he was hit in the head with a large ball of snow.

“Hey!” he yelled as he whipped around, “Arthur, you _arse!_ ”  But he didn’t wait for Arthur to apologize.  Stooping down he scooped up a handful and threw it in Arthur’s direction.  It missed, but Merlin got the pleasure of seeing him slip and land on his ass in the snow.  He barked out a laugh and doubled over, tears streaming down his face, “That was graceful.” He choked.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as he was grabbed around the middle as Arthur flung him over his shoulder.

“Arthur…Arthur put me down!” All his kicking, his feeble attempts to escape were no match for Arthur’s strong grip.  He was heading straight for a large mound of snow that was piling up next to the sidewalk.  Merlin attempted to protest one last time, but instead he let out an “umph” as Arthur dumped him in the snow.

The chill went right through his clothes and he yelped at the sudden contact.  Arthur tried to back away, but Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the snow with him, “Oh no you don’t, _prat_!”

He fell next to Merlin, who stuffed a copious amount of snow down Arthur’s sweater, “ _Mer_ lin! You’ll have to pay for this!”

“Oh, and being hit with a snowball, tossed over your shoulders, and thrown into the snow isn’t paying enough?”

Arthur made an exaggerated contemplating face, then without warning he shoveled snow with two hands and through it into Merlin’s face, “No!”  He let out a boyish giggle of glee and rolled away from Merlin.

Merlin spat out snow and wiped it from his eyes.  That was the final straw.  He grabbed handful after handful of snow and threw it all at Arthur.  He chased him down the street, slipping every so often on the slush.  “Get back here Arthur! Scared of a little snow?”

Arthur stopped suddenly and spun around, a snowball flying from his hands.  Merlin tried to duck, but instead of the graceful Matrix move he attempted, his foot slipped and he ended up face down in the snow.  He felt hands on him instantly, “Merlin? Merlin are you alright?”

Merlin smirked and shoved the handful of snow he had into Arthur’s face, “Yes, I’m much better now, thank you.”  He gave a small squeak as Arthur took him by the biceps and pulled him in for a kiss.

His teeth chattered in the cold, but he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, getting as much of his warmth as possible.

Arthur broke the kiss first. “You’re _freezing_ Merlin, you shouldn’t be out here without a coat,” He said, giving Merlin a cheeky smile.

“Well I wasn’t expecting a full out war when I came out here.”

“Then you obviously don’t know me very well.”

“Then maybe we should change that…” Merlin whispered.  He suddenly became very aware of every inch of him that Arthur touched.  His fingers sending waves of heat through his body, making his body wrack with shivers.

Arthur’s tongue darted out to lick his lips before he stood, helping Merlin to stand too, “Maybe we should.” 

God those lips, so plump, and his eyes, sparkling in the eerie glow of the snow. Merlin ducked his head his face boiling under Arthur’s gaze.  He knew they must be pink from the cold, but still…

They walked side by side back to the café, their fingers laced together.

Once everything was put away, Arthur stood behind Merlin outside, waiting for him to lock up the shop.  He placed the key in his pocket and flicked his collar up against the wind and shielded his neck with his scarf, “Thanks again, Arthur, for everything.  Tonight really wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Arthur grinned, “It was my pleasure,” he gave Merlin a curious glance, “Do you have a ride?”

“Oh…um, no.  I usually walk home.”

Arthur scoffed, “Even in snow storms?”

Merlin looked to the sky and shrugged.

“Come on, I’m not letting you walk all the way back home.”  Arthur led Merlin to his car, and he gave Arthur directions as they warmed their hands against the heaters.  Merlin settled back into the plush leather seats, reveling in the warmth.  His eyelids felt heavy and he feared he’d fall asleep on Arthur.  His moment of exhaustion was abruptly disrupted as the car fishtailed, “Shite it’s really icy now.” Merlin watched as Arthur bit his lip in concentration, his fingers on the steering wheel in a vice like grip. 

They slipped three more times, each time giving Merlin a mini heart attack.  “You could just let me out and I’ll walk. It’s really no-“

“No, I’ll just…” He looked to Merlin as they waited at the red light.  His eyes travelled from Merlin’s knitted hat to his flushed cheeks and his chapped lips, “I’ll take you back to my place, it’s closer.”

“Arthur, you don’t-“

Arthur held up a hand, “Merlin, are you arguing with me?” He cocked an eyebrow and smirk at the dark haired boy. “Don’t think you can get out of this one.”

Merlin’s stomach burst with butterflies.  Arthur was so… _Arthur_. He was smart and kind and different and Merlin wanted nothing more than to go back to his apartment and shag his brains out, but he could only hope.

He nodded and dramatically slumped against the passenger seat, “Whatever you say… _sire_.”

Arthur ruffled his hair and laughed as he turned a corner towards his flat.

~oo0oo~

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Arthur turned around and gazed at Merlin who stood in the doorway.  He insisted that Merlin borrowed some of his clothes because his were soaked through with snow. Arthur didn’t mind, Merlin looked quite nice in his sweatpants and too big t-shirt. “Of course, _Mer_ lin. I wasn’t going to let you sit here with wet clothes on.”

Merlin’s cheeks turned rosy and he avoided Arthur’s eyes as he bit his lip and looked out the window. 

God, he was perfect.  He wanted to touch every inch of his tall, lean body; run his fingers through his soft, raven hair, kiss the lids of his cobalt blue eyes, feel his body quiver and shake as he brought him over the edge…

“Ow!” Arthur pulled his hand back from the stove.

“You okay?” Merlin asked from the window.

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, just got a bit…distracted.” _By you…you perfect, gorgeous idiot._

Merlin sauntered over to the kitchen, an amused smirk on his face.  He held out his hand and motioned for Arthur to present his hand.  He gave him a weary look, but offered his hand to him anyway.

Arthur shivered at Merlin’s touch.  So gentle was his touch, Arthur felt himself melt as Merlin took a look at his burn. “It’s not even that bad Merlin, it’s fine.” He whispered, their faces so close he could feel Merlin’s breath ghosting over his too warm skin.

Merlin looked up through his lashes and Arthur swallowed hard, using all his will not to jump him here and now.  Bend him over the counter top and-

Before Arthur could finish the thought, Merlin grabbed the back of Arthur’s head, their lips crashing together.  Arthur freed his hand from Merlin’s and wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him close to his body.  Merlin walked forward, pushing Arthur against the counter.  His free hand roamed down to the hem of Arthur’s shirt, his fingers brushing his skin. 

Merlin pushed his hips to Arthur’s, grinding against him, his thigh rubbing against Arthur’s hard cock. He whimpered into the kiss and Merlin’s lips curled, “You like that?” He put his weight on Arthur, moving his hips in small circles.

Arthur watched as Merlin licked his bottom lip and his eyes dilated with pleasure.  Fuck, Merlin was gorgeous when he was in control.  Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips, pulling him closer, increasing the pressure.  He wanted to rip his clothes off and-

“I’m gunna take you right here, Arthur Pendragon,” he whispered.  He tilted his head and sucked at Arthur’s collarbone.

Arthur’s head fell back, a moan escaping his mouth.  Merlin grabbed his chin in his hand and planted a passionate kiss on him, “God Arthur, I’ve wanted your lips on me for the longest time.”

“Then shut up and let me.” Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin’s neck, grabbing the top of his sweats and pushing them down over his hips. He slid down the counter, holding Merlin’s hips in his hands.  Merlin grabbed the counter top, his hips swaying in Arthur’s grasp.  “Hold still, _Mer_ lin.”

Arthur kissed the crease where Merlin’s beautifully sculpted hips and alabaster thigh met.  His hips bucked forward, but Arthur held them back as he trailed soft kisses from the base of Merlin’s cock to the tip, running his tongue along the slit that was slick with pre come.

“Fuck, Arthur…” Merlin gasped as Arthur licked his length and took him in his mouth.  His hips jutted forward, but again, Arthur held firm as his tongue swirled, tasting every inch of Merlin.  He looked up at Merlin as he kissed the tip of his cock.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut and he hung his head, groaning.  Arthur stood up kissing him quickly, knocking his glasses askew.  Merlin grabbed Arthur’s shirt in his hands, trying to pull it over his head.  Arthur lifted his arms, the shirt flying over Merlin’s head, landing somewhere in front of the fridge.  Arthur hooked his thumbs in his boxers, pulled them down, kicked them off to the side, and grabbed Merlin’s shirt, pulling him close, “I want you to fuck me Merlin.  Right here.”

Arthur turned around and bent forward, like he was offering himself to Merlin.  Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur’s sides, sending chills through his body.  Arthur rocked back onto his heels, begging for Merlin to touch him.  He reached over and ripped open a drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube.  He ached for Merlin to fill him, to thrust into him.

Merlin grabbed the bottle and seconds later he was working Arthur open.  Arthur held the base of his cock, waiting for Merlin.  Merlin spread Arthur’s legs wider and he could feel Merlin’s cock against him for a moment before he thrust into Arthur, filling him completely.

Arthur gasped and flattened his hands against the counter as Merlin drove into him over and over.  Arthur began to stroke his cock in time with Merlin’s thrusts. 

Merlin’s fingers dug into his hips as he gasped out, “Arthur, so beautiful.” Hearing those words roll off of Merlin’s tongue was enough for him and he called out as his orgasm shot through him.

“ _Arthur_!” Merlin yelled out as he emptied into Arthur. He laid his chest against Arthur’s back, his breath tickling Arthur’s neck. “God you’re perfect.”  Arthur winced as Merlin pulled out of him. 

He stood up and turned to face Merlin.  He chuckled in spite of himself.  Merlin looked hot with his hair a mess, his glasses still crooked, and a satisfied smile spread across his face.  He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders.  Merlin laid his head on Arthur’s chest and whispered, “Can we um…”

Arthur tilted his head, trying to hear Merlin’s request, “Merlin speak up, now that I know you’ve got a voice, _use it_.”

Merlin chuckled and cleared his throat, “Can we lie on the couch, together?”

Arthur ran his fingers down Merlin’s spine and whispered into his hair, “Of course.” Merlin pulled on his sweats as Arthur put his boxers back on.

Once on the couch, Arthur pulled Merlin close to him, his back to his chest and pulled a blanket over them.  He kissed Merlin’s hair and buried his nose into his neck.  Merlin fell asleep first, his breathing deep and slow.  Arthur took his glasses off and laid them on the coffee table.  As he was overcome with sleep, he watched the snow swirling outside.  He couldn’t wish for a more perfect night.

Merlin was the first up come morning.  He made coffee for the two of them and picked up the discarded shirts left on the floor.  As he waited for Arthur he looked through his messenger bag.  He gasped as he came across the advertisement he printed and put up around the city.  Merlin looked over to Arthur, who was sprawled out on the couch, and wondered if he ever saw the ad.

Merlin tiptoed over to Arthur and poked him in the shoulder, “Arthur,” He whispered, “Arthur, wake up. I have something to show you.”

Arthur stirred and opened his sleepy eyes, “”Morning to you too, Merlin.”

“Look, I wanted to show you the ad I made…I don’t think you got to see it.”

Arthur sat up and took the ad from Merlin.  At first, he stared at it blankly, but slowly a smile spread across his face, “Merlin, this is… _this_ got people to come?”

“Well don’t sound so impressed.  I mean it’s not the best of work, but-“

“No, no you misunderstand. I love your work, but this picture?”

“That is a great picture! I think I captured Albion perfectly in this picture.” Merlin took it from Arthur’s hands, sounding a little disappointed that Arthur wasn’t more excited about it.  It was a shot of Arthur on the bridge.  His head thrown back and his mouth open in laughter.  That was the main part of the picture, but Merlin blended other shots of the city on the outside, making a collage of what Albion meant; friends, tradition, family, and love.

Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin in for a kiss.  He leaned his forehead against Merlin’s, “It is a great picture and I’m flattered that I was your muse.”

Merlin laughed and pulled himself into Arthur’s lap, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck, “Thank you… _prat_.”

Arthur tipped his chin up and kissed Merlin again, “What’s the date?”

Merlin furrowed his brows, but chuckled at Arthur’s randomness, “It’s, _oh_ ,” Merlin giggled, “It’s Christmas…Happy Christmas, Arthur.”

Arthur gave Merlin a bright smile, “Happy Christmas, Merlin.”


End file.
